True Love Conquers All
by harryskittengotclaws
Summary: Rashel and Quinn are in state of utter bliss and happiness. But an old acquaintance has come back to prey on their happiness. What happens then? Are truly Rashel and Quinn meant for each other? Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story about my favourite couple in the night world series, Rashel and Quinn. Hope you like it.**

Chapter 1

It was cool outside in Las Vegas. The breeze was strong enough to blow the curtains gently. Rashel Jordan woke up in the middle of the night. She couldn't sleep. She felt something wrong was going to happen tonight, but what she didn't have an idea.

She went to the balcony near her room. This was the balcony where Quinn had proposed to her two weeks ago.

_"Look how sunny the day is today." Rashel said and was soaking up as much sunlight as she could. She suddenly saw Ash, Morgead, and Galen near the ground where their room was. Mary Lynette, Jez, and his sister Keller were holding their respective soulmates arms. They were smiling in this weird way. Rashel caught on that something was gonna happen. Then everyone else in started pouring in. She spun around but before she could say anything Quinn was on his knees._

_"I never imagined I would ever love someone in my life ever again after Dove. But when I met you everything changed. You showed me a whole new world filled with hope and happiness. Now, I know I should do this. I can't wait anymore. I've waited for so long to feel the way I'm feeling now. I know the soulmate principle is there but" he took a pause and said "Rashel Jordan, will you marry me and be with me forever?" He took out ring made of diamond and emerald and black onyx._

_Rashel was shell shocked. Nobody had proposed to anyone yet and she wasn't expecting to be the first. Quinn was looking at her with his modest, black eyes in such a loving way. She couldn't resist it. "John Quinn, I..." _

_Everyone started saying things like c'mon Rashel, don't say no, etc, etc. Jez even shouted "Rashel you know I'm not fond of these dopey moments. Just say yes."_

_ Everyone was watching and Rashel blushed so much that day._

_"I will not-"_

_Everyone shouted "Nooo!" Quinn looked sad, his eyes became big._

_She raised her voice "I will not say no, to this. Of course I will marry you, John Quinn."_

_Everyone started clapping and cheering and suddenly Quinn swept her into his arms. It was a very beautiful day. _

But right now she felt as if someone was trying to prey on their happiness. She told herself she was going crazy. Maybe she was nervous.

At the door she saw someone. Who could it be at this time of night? She went out to look. The figure went down the stairs. Rashel followed her and then she started running out of the house. Rashel ran behind her, in her boxers and tank. She came out to the garden. The figure stopped. Rashel gasped. It was a women with long black hair and green eyes. She was a human.

"Mom?" Rashel froze. Her mom was dead then how?

"My kitten, you were getting married and didn't even tell me?"

"No, mom I..."

"Come here my little kitten." And Rashel obeyed. She took the lady's hand. But that was a mistake. She suddenly felt weak and was thrown into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**So how'd you like the first chapter? Please keep letting me know. Thanks**

Chapter 2

Quinn woke up the next morning to find Rashel missing. He started to worry and went frantic up and down the house. Everyone was awake and with their soulmates.

"Hey did any of you guys see Rashel."

Most of them said no. Then Mary Lynette said "Maybe she's gone out for some work or a mission. She should be back soon."

Quinn was slightly less tense "Okay, maybe that's what happened."

The whole day passed and Rashel didn't come back. Quinn got tensed again. He kept looking out the window for any sign if she was back. It was one o'clock in the night and she still wasn't back. Now everyone started to worry about Rashel. Where could she have gone? If she was going on a mission for a few days, she at least would've told him or someone else. Everyone got down into the hall. They started planning out a search mission. Suddenly a note came flying through the window. Thierry reached to pick it up. He gasped once he opened it.

"Thierry what is it?" Quinn was hyperventilating. Everyone looked at him with a worried expression on their face.

"It's note for you. But I think everyone should know what it is."

"Read it out then" Quinn shouted.

"Dear Quinn,

What happened to you? How could you forget me so easily? Wasn't our love strong enough that some stupid bitch came in our way? You would do anything for me and now you want to marry someone else? Some bitch who knows a bit of partial sorry martial arts." Everyone gasped at that line. Rashel was one of the best fighters they had. How dare someone say that about her "Well it doesn't matter your mine anyways she won't come between us. Your marriage will be broken off with her. You can't marry a dead girl" Everyone's jaws opened. Quinn started saying saying "No no no no no..." it escalated and turned into a horrible scream. Thierry gulped and went on. "Here is her ring and a lock of her hair. We can finally be together now.

Love,

Dove." And in Thierry's hand was a lock of black hair and a ring made of diamond, emerald and black onyx.

"What the fuck?" Ash and Morgead exclaimed!

"This can't be true" Keller said and collapsed on the floor.

"Keller!" Galen caught her.

Everyone was shell shocked. How did she get killed? Dove? Quinn's old girlfriend? Wasn't she dead already?

Quinn went over to Thierry and took the lock of hair and ring. He looked at it and threw it to the floor. Whoever did this was not going to get away with it. Now Quinn was out for revenge.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Rashel got up after a few hours to find she was in a room. Not just any room. A storage room which is usually found in factories and also that she was tied up. There was duct tape over her mouth. It was dark and Rashel was panicky. Where am I? What happened yesterday?

"Suddenly the door opened and that was the first time after waking up she saw the light of day. But with that she also saw someone, a girl coming towards her. She had soft brown hair and was coming towards her.

"Hello Rashel.'

"Who are you? What am I doing here? How long have I been out?"

"She laughed wildly "Rashel can I tell you a fact?"

"Rashel didn't reply. She just looked at her with rage and wanted to kick her ass there and then.

"Y'know one of the worst crimes in the world is? Stealing. Depending on the type of thing, stealing has a big punishment. Whether it be food, clothes riches or even people, stealing has bad punishment"

"What?" rashel was confused and livid "What did I steal from you? Who are you bitch?"

"Aha. Not what, who. You stole someone close to me. Who I loved so much that I could give up my life for."

Give up her life for? Who would..? Wait no, no, no "It can't be. She's dead. Who are you?"

"She laughed again but more manically. "I'm her. I'm Dove. Dove Redfern and I want Quinn back"

"No it can't be true, Quinn's my soulmate. He's mine. We are meant to be. And also you were a vampire and vampires don't exactly come back." Rashel turned around and looked at her left hand. Her ring was gone. "What did you do to my ring?"

"Well about me being a vampire let's say when I went on the other side my soul was there. And I made a deal with the devil. He brought me back to life but as a witch and if I get bitten by a vampire I'll die on the spot and then I can never come back" Dove had a big smirk on her face as she continued "And about your ring, I took that and a lock of your hair and told everyone over in your mansion that you're dead."

"Well good for you. Now you're going to get yourself killed. Quinn will track you down and kill you at first sight."

"I don't think he'd have enough strength to kill me again. And he wouldn't know how or even want to."

"I have more family over there than you know. I've got my sister Keller and there's Ash, Mary, Lynette, Jez, Morgead, Galen, Thierry, Hannah, Thea, Eric, Gillian, David, Poppy, James, Delos, Maggie and everyone else too. They won't spare you either."

"Actually I had another thing in mind. Why don't I show you something?"

"Dove was trying to reach Rashel's head. Rashel started screaming and saying things like 'get away from me' but since she was tied up she couldn't do a thing. Dove put her hands on Rashel's forehead and soon Rashel became calm. Suddenly Rashel was in a different world all together. She saw that there were very less buildings and there was a park. Boston? Yes it was Boston in the 17th century. She looked around and started walking. There were many couples sitting in the sunshine. But her eyes stopped at one couple. The girl had sweet brown hair and was gentle while the boy had black hair and a compact body? The boy was a human and looked happy, like he fell in love... for the first time. Dove and...Quinn? She went over she came near them. It seemed they couldn't see her. Quinn's head was in Dove's lap and he seemed so happy. Rashel could feel cracks in her heart already. She could hear what they were saying.

"Quinn"

"Yes Dove?"

"Y'know we've been together for some time now."

"Yes I do. It's been the best time I ever had." Rashel's heart cracked a bit more.

"Do you think you would want to stay with me like this forever?" This Dove who asked this question was so gentle so pure. If Rashel were a guy, she thought, she wouldn't have resisted that.

"Yes I'm sure I would. If I asked you today to run away with me to the nearest church and say your vows, would you?" Rashel thought emyes I would./em/p

"Yes! Yes I would. Oh John Quinn I would marry you in any form, at any time, any day, and anywhere."

"Hmm so is that a yes?" Quinn said in a flirty tone. He winked and suddenly Dove was on top of him.

'No!' Rashel wanted to scream. But soon enough she was pulled back and was tied up again. Dove was standing over her. "You saw that Rashel. Did you see the look of happiness on his face. Has he ever smiled like that with you?" Rashel went into deep thought. She saw that expression on him for the first time in her life. Dove continued "After getting him turned, my father was going to get us married. But you know what happened after he was turned."

"Rashel was fighting back tears. "What do want from me." She said in a hushed tone.

"I don't want to actually kill you like I said in that letter but I'll do something else. I'll send you back to Boston and give you a life without the Night World and without Quinn."

"Kill me instead"

"Don't you want to relieve the pain you got from your mom's death, or Timmy's disappearance or all those years of being in foster homes. My dad made the mistake. I'll rectify it. All I ask in return for is Quinn."

'Maybe this is how Hannah felt when Maya kidnapped her.' Rashel then did some thinking. She thought if Dove were presented back to him. What would his reaction be? Would he smile the same way she saw in the vision? But then the soulmate principle was still there. Suddenly the cracks in her heart started to heal. She believed in the soulmate principle completely. She regained her confidence.

"No, I will not give you Quinn. The mistake your father made cannot be rectified. I've gotten over all of that. Quinn is my soulmate, mine and you can't take him away from me. Never in a million years."

"Dove sighed "I wished you would be more reasonable." Dove turned around and was about to leave. All the while she didn't notice the blade in Rashel's hand used to cut her ropes up. She got free and charged at Dove. It was a cat fight, a very ferocious one. Dove punched Rashel in the stomach and she replied by head butting Dove below her chin. It was pretty messy after that. Rashel was suddenly near the open window. Dove picked her up. She didn't know Dove was that strong and she threw her out of the window. Rashel was falling. Her last thought was 'I love you Quinn.'

**So how'd you like it? Please give your honest reviews. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey** **readers**. **Hows** **everyone's** **weekend? I'm going to make** **it a** **bit interesting**. **I'll be updating**. **Btw vampires** **addicted**, **I know** **what you're** **talking** **about** **but** **I'm doin** **sumthin** **else so basically ur just gonna have to read on.**

Chapter 4

"….with her?"

Rashel started hearing voices. Her head was throbbing and she felt weak. Mentally weak. She turned her head to see a girl with brown hair on the side talking to a boy with brown hair and glasses. He looked familiar but she couldn't exactly remember. What was she doing here. And why was she not at home? Suddenly the girl came over to her. She looked so soft and gentle. Rashel thought that something wasn't right.

"Hello Rashel how are you?" The girl asked so sweetly and with such care, Rashel couldn't help but answer.

"My head it's just…" Rashel squinted and looked up to see she was in a hospital room. "Where am I?"

"Rashel you are in Sandy Hospital here near Vegas. You are supposed to be in Boston as your friend here told me" gesturing towards the guy with the glasses. " You seem like you needed help. We found you way out in the desert."

'Boston? Yeah Boston oh God I have to get back' Rashel thought. Rashel smiled at the boy who smiled back but wider than her. "Hey Elliot, how'd you find me? And how did we end up in Vegas?"

"You don't remember Rashel? We came here for vacation y'know from our jobs"

"So let's get back then right?" Rashel started remembering things. She was a student at Salvatore High. Elliot was her good friend. Her mom died in an accident due to a pole falling on top of her. Her friends Vicky and Nyala we're waiting for them.

"Yeah we've got all your papers ready. We're taking the morning flight. So let's get back and pack your stuff up" Elliot looked like if he would stay for a minute longer in the hospital he'd become sick.

"Yeah and Elliot thanks for saving me"

"What makes you think I saved you"

"Cause you love me to bits that's why and there is no one else who loves me as much as you do"

Elliot stared at her and she started laughing " gosh I'm just kidding" She got up and said "let's go"

So they reached the hotel and Rashel packed her stuff. The next morning came soon enough and the reached Boston in no time. Waiting for them were Nyala and Vicky. Nyala came running towards her and crushed into her arms.

"Omg I missed you soo much"

Rashel felt weird and out of place but still hugged her back and said " I missed you too"

So it was all talking mostly by Vicky and Elliot. Rashel recognised the streets and buildings of Boston but still thought that something was out of place.

She got home and flopped on her bed. She thought she was home now nothing to worry about.

Quinn hunted the entire city that day with Ash and Morgead. Everyone else went to look outside the city. By the end of the day no one found her and this went on for the next whole week.

"Where could she have gone that bitch? When we find her I'm gonna beat her out where Rashel is" Said Hannah after they came back.

"How did Dove come back after all this time and why now?" Poppy chimed in.

"Yeah vampires can't come back so then" Hannah was starting to remember her encounter with Maya.

Quinn walked in boiling with anger and heartbreak. Where was his Rashel. She wasn't in the city or in the outskirts either.

"Hey Quinn did ya try usin the soulmate principle?" That came from Jez.

"Rashel's dead. What use will it be of now?" Quinn said coldly.

"To check whether she's alive or not. I have a feeling that bitch Dove is lying."

Quinn completely forgot about the soulmate principle in the search for Dove to even stop and see whether Rashel was actually dead of not. "Yeah why don't I give it a try" he went to sit and closed his eyes. He took deep breaths and imagined the silver cord and he walking in its path. Suddenly he was walking but out of his mind. He came to the end to see that there was a blockage. A blockage which pushed him back and he woke up with a gasp. Everyone was around him. He was panting.

"There was a blockage. And I couldn't pass through it. It pushed me out and sent me back"

Everyone was shocked. How could that happen? Did Rashel change her mind? What does this mean?

**Read on to find out ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Vampywildcat i love you with all my heart. Thanks to all the honest reviewers and their honest reviews. Its really appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Night World but it would be really cool if i did.**

**Chapter 5**

It was weeks and still no sign of Rashel. Everyone was worried and Quinn and Keller both went into depression. Yeah, depression. After Dove's message everyone started thinking whether the message was actually real. Dove was dead and vampires do not come back then how?

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Nilson went to open the door. Thierry told Nilson to send anyone away. They were not ready to meet anyone. "Now who would've come this hour?" Hannah wondered.

There was a crash. The glass in Nilson's hand dropped because he lost his grip on it. Everyone looked at the mesmerised made vampire.

Thierry called out to him "Whats wrong Nilson? Is it Lyra? (Nilson crazy ex). We'll protect you just get in."

Everyone laughed at that except for Quinn.

"See ya haven't lost your sense of humour, huh, Thierry. Now can I come in Nilson. Or your too awestruck by me?" Everyone spun around to the door. That voice was so familiar. Quinn ran to the door and pushed Nilson aside. Out in the doorway was the reason he couldn't eat, sleep of even think at all. The person who made his heart skip a beat and who almost killed his soul for the past few weeks. She was in a black top and black tracks. Her hair was open and falling around her shoulders as perfectly as usual. She didn't look like she was kidnapped by any means. On the contrary she looked as if she had come back from some vacation.

"Hey Quinn." She threw her arms around him but he didn't hug her back Somethings wrong here. He was still gaping at her when she let go. Then she said in a low tone "you missed me, didn't you."

"Hey everybody. Missed me anyone?" Everyone looked at her with amazement. They searched high and low, and in every corner to find her and here she was, but she was so different. She came in so cooly as if she was coming back from work. She didn't look like she knew or cared about the fact that they didn't know where she was. They were amazed all right.

Keller got up and ran towards her sister. "Rashel? OMG where were you"

Rashel pushed Keller away from her. Keller was surprised by this. Rashel started saying "I was gone out for some time. I even left a note. Gosh you don't check your mail ever do you guys?" she rolled her eyes.

Everyone was so shocked. This wasn't like Rashel at all. What suddenly happened? All the while Quinn was looking at her with a blank expression. Was this the girl I fell in lve with?

"Anyways guys I'm really tired. I'm gonna go off to sleep. See ya guys later." And with that she went straight up.

"Okay who is this bitch?" Jez blurted out.

"I agree with Jez. Whats with Rashel?" Mary Lynette spoke.

"Skip it guys she's back now. That's what matters." Quinn was tired too and wanted to sleep aswell. He left for his room aswell. When he got there he saw Rashel sleeping on one side. So he just went closer to her and waited for the daylight.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the night world. Wish I did though. Thanks to the reviewers who give honest reviews. Any good criticism is good for me :) **

Chapter 6

Rashel was not Rashel. Or atleast was acting like Rashel. For starters she didn't attend the training session that the daybreakers have. She was usually the first person to be there. Instead she got up so lazily at like 10 and was showing off so much attitude to everyone. Except Quinn that is. Plus she was cracking really really poor jokes. Not at all like the Rashel that they knew.

Everyone was talkin bout her. Quinn noticed the whole day she tried to be with him. If he would go talk to Ash or Morgead she'd just come from nowhere and drag him along. It was weird since the way she talked and acted was a lot like Dove's. Moreover he couldn't feel the soulmate principle when she was around. This went on for like a week.

Quinn thought that there was something fishy about her. So he planned the next day in silence. He didn't want anyone else to know. It was now Mission Crack the Case of New Rashel Jordan.

* * *

Rashel lived a pretty normal but boring life. Her friends were good and so was Eliot. Everyone knew about them but she truly never felt like that about him. She always felt that something was missing from her life.

She was going back home when something caught her eye. Something was glittering near a dustbin. She picked it up. It was a ring. A really beautiful one. It was made of diamond, emerald and black onyx. She felt her hands tremble. _What the hell? What is this thing? _ Then suddenly she felt like she was being pulled. Once it was over, she opened her eyes to find herself in a sort of space. Like another dimension. She didn't feel her body, only her soul. She was confused and scared and trapped. Like she was in a humungous room and the door was no where. _Where am I and who am I? _

* * *

The next day Quinn got up early. Rashel was unusually gone. Quinn heard a revving sound. He looked out to find she was leaving for somewhere. Quinn didn't think and before he knew it he was on her trail. She stopped at a park and went in. Quinn was pretty careful and she finally saw she was meeting someone. She smiled at him and he smiled back and then started making out. Quinn couldn't believe his own eyes. His Rashel, his soulmate was in the arms of some other douchebag. He suddenly felt like the earth was falling from beneath him and he had no where to run. Then he went up to them, with embers burning inside.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to her."

"Quinn go away. Don't you dare hurt him."

"Rashel, what are saying?" Quinn felt even more lost.

" Look I don't care if you're my soulmate or whatever B.S. this is. I'm sick and tired and bored being with you and that goddamn circle daybreak. I hate being there. Its too ugh I don't what to say. Sometimes I just need a bit of fun. Plus I hate going on Missions. So please just stay away from me and my life."

"Rashel can you even hear yourself?"

"Not another word from you. Oh and by the way tell all the idiots over there that I'm leaving so get my bags ready. Bye"

When Quinn got back everyone wondered what was wrong with him. Till lunch he was on his own crying to himself, telling himself that this was just a bad dream. Once he realised this wasn't a bad dream and all of this was real he told everyone what happened. They were in a state of true shock.

* * *

Ronnie was scared. Mostly of Dove. That girl was cruel and wicked. She treated Ronnie the same way blacks were treated before The Civil Rights Movement. Sadly she had no other choice but to accept the treatment. She felt extremely bad for the girl lying in the bed of the old warehouse. Dove was crazy. Ronnie wished she knew why she was ruining that poor girls life.

Dove wasn't there for weeks and Ronnie didn't even dare go near the girl. But today she did. She was so beautiful and so strong. Ronnie was scared of Dove but also for that girl. She knew what was right. She didn't know how. Ronnie being a shifter could feel the girls life force which was pretty weak but if she tried hard enough she could hear what she was thinking. I think she can be cured without Doves magic. But then with which magic? She leaned close. She could hear her thoughts. It took way too much effort, but she still did. She was trapped, the girl. She was scared to death. Ronnie couldn't take it anymore. So she stopped. It was exhilarating. She noted something that the girl kept saying a name. It was Quinn.

* * *

Quinn was still frustrated over what happened. _I mean why would she do that? Was it because I asked her to marry me? Those things she said. But could it be she was lying about her kidnap? She threw her ring away. But what could all of this mean?_ Suddenly he felt something hit his head. He looked over his shoulder to find a girl. She had sweet brown hair and looked so...gentle? _Dove. _

She started towards him and he towards her. "Dove is that really you?"

"Quinn, for a moment there I thought you wouldn't recognise me."

"No you cant be. Vampires don't come back."

"You're right but the truth is I'm not a vampire anymore."

"Then how?"

"It seems like the Goddess rewarded me my life back, but as a human."

Quinn revolted to that. "I hate humans. Go away from here."

"Quinn, I might be a human. But I'm still the same girl you first fell in love with."

"I don't know whoever you are but you're not Dove. Just get out of here." And with that he retreated inside the mansion to his room.

Dove wanted cry. She thought that he'd run straight into her arms. Now she resolved that that girl has to die, at any cost, tonight.

* * *

Ronnie did some research in the Night People database. She didn't find a Quinn there. She looked in to a more classified database. She indeed did find a Quinn. A John Quinn. She checked out his address. Seemed like he lived with some other night people in what the fuck Thierry Descoudres home? Wow. I'll hope she'll be easy to dump. She and her brother made a plan to escape from the country that night. They were totally prepared and also found a way to save the girl. So once daylight was gone their plan began.

Ronnie and her brother quickly shoved the girl in their van. Her brother usually drove like a maniac. Ronnie usually hated that but today she was grateful. She was sitting with the girl and she noticed that there were some shards embedded in her neck. Oh, no of course she'll be trapped. She finally understood what Dove had done to her. They finally found the address. There was no one so they quickly dumped her near the door. She started writing a note.

Her brother asked her what the hell was she doing while she rung the bell. Then they fled like their lives depended on it.

* * *

The doorbell rang and everyone was still in a state of shock after what Quinn told them. The doorbell rang and this time Lupe went to open the door. She opened it to find no one at first but then she looked down and screamed.

Thierry called out to her "Is everything all right?"

"Its Rashel!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Ugh what does she want now?" that came from Maggie.

"You're not getting me!? She's dead!"

Suddenly Quinn came out of nowhere to see it was actually Rashel who wasn't really dead but looked like she would be. Everyone else came and Galen confirmed she was alive. He took her up.

"Hey Quinn get her to the medical room." But Quinn just looked on he didn't do a thing. "Cant you hear me or what? Take her!"

Quinn just left and so Ash took her instead. Thea, Gill and some other witches went with Ash. Morgead saw a note lying on the pavement.

"Hey guys. We have a message." Other day breakers looked up to him. He went "It says-

_Do not reply to this message or attempt to find out who wrote it. Just heal that girl or she will forever be lost to you. Make sure to tell Quinn that he has to save her because no one else can._

_P.S. Stay away from Dove and keep the girl even farther_"


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the night world as usual.**

**Today I finally took the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge and it felt awesome! So I'm in a mood to write thanks to that now. Cold Water can do wonders.**

**Btw readers whoever is reading please tell me how you are finding the story I really need to know your honest opinions. Thanks **

Chapter 7

After all the drama that happened in the night the daybreakers finally got some rest. Rashel was still unconscious. The look on all the witches(Thea, Gillian, Blaise, Iliana, Winnie) faces were grave. When asked what happened to her they said they wanted to sleep. Everyone was so anxious especially Keller. It was all so confusing what was happening. They finally came down and Thea was the only one who was able to talk.

"Its time we told about Rashel now." She started recounting her experience.

_Last night…_

"Ash get her over here." Thea was screaming as she looked at Ash. He had Rashels limp body in his arms and rushed over leaving a seething Quinn. They finally got her to the healing sanctuary of the HQ. They made her lie down and started seeing for any injuries. Thea told Ash and anyone else who came to leave and they did so. They found some bruises on her arms and legs. But it wa Winnie who came up to her neck and gasped. Her eyes enlarged with terror.

She whispered "No dear Goddess, no"

"What is it Winnie?"

"Thea just look, you wont believe it." Thea came up. She understood finally.

"Blaise come and have a look at this."

Blaise scooted over. "How in the name of Goddess did she get those?"

"Whats going on?" came from Gill. She and Iliana were still learning how to use their magic so they were just observing.

"Gill get me that." Blaise was pointing to an instrument used to get out tiny stuff from bodies. She immediately got it. As she came to get she saw finally what they were seeing. There were black shards in her neck. Very small that could be easily hidden by her long black hair. Blaise took them out and then Thea and Winnie got some liquids and used a syringe to get them in her body. Once they were done with the last few things they came out.

Iliana asked them what had happened. Thea told them that Blaise could explain better.

"What we found near her neck were shards of black opal. What happened to her was dark magic."

"So the you would know what happened to her, right?"

"Yes and no. But first hear me out. Those shards we found are for spells of really advanced levels and only someone extremely strong and with enough hatred for humans could do something like this. In circle midnight we do hate humans but not enough to do something like this. But what I don't know is that what spell was used on her. Black opium absorbs things like hatred or corruption or anything negative. The effects are powerful and are deadly on humans. Whoever got her here got her in the golden hour or else there wouldn't have been a chance." Gillian started shaking. She loved Rashel a lot cause she was the only one who didn't tease her about her being a little quiet and plump and short. She was kinder to her. She didn't care about the way she was treating her for past week but was just glad she was alive.

"Lets just sleep and we'll check on her in the morning."

_Back to the present…_

"So basically you don't know what happened to her?" that came from Poppy. She didn't have any energy drink or extra blood to make her jumpy. She was just plain worried bout Rashel. She was on the verge of crying.

"Blaise is looking for the spell."

"And she found it." Blaise came over triumphantly with a naughty spark to her eyes.

"And where did you get that?"

"Shuddup Thea. Okay people heres the spell. Its called Et Cibabo Me.?

"Isnt that some sort of forbidden spell?"

"Yes Thea now will you let me talk? I'm the dark magic queen here." To which Thea rolled her eyes. "What it does is that it makes you unconscious and once you're out your in an entirely different world."

"What does that mean?" Thierry was curious.

"Anyone see the Matrix?"

"Yeah I did." That came from David and Eric both. They high fived each other after that and started talking bout the action in the movie (I personally found it pretty cool even for such an old movie.)

"Yeah back to the present. So you know then that Neo wasn't really in the year 1999 and it was actually 3000 something?"

"That's what happened to her?"

"Yeah sort of. She was made to believe that what she was seeing and doing in her mind was actually her life when she actually was unconscious and dying."

"Is she okay now?" Galen asked softly while holding Keller.

"Yeah she's alive but pretty weak. We gave her some healing liquids which should try to make the dark effect go but she's still stuck."

"What was worse her bastard soulmate didn't even give a damn to what was happening. He just knows how to be cold."

All the while Quinn was listening to them. After he stalked into his room last night he was in such huge fit, the whole room was in tatters. He slept outside near the healing sanctuary. He didn't want to show anyone his pain or worry for her. But he was still as angry with her. He acted cold as usual and stalked inside.

"Wow look whose here." Galen got very angry just by looking at him.

"I'm not here to entertain any of your events or discussions. I just came to get that." Eyeing towards his engagement ring.

"What do you plan on doing with it?"

"Throwing it in the gutter." And with that he again stalked out from there. Everyone was way too stunned. Galen wanted to go and kill him then and there. But then Ash volunteered to go talk to him with Morgead. The rest of the discussion went on.

They finally caught up to him. "And just where do you think you're going like that?"

Quinn looked over to find Ash and Morgead down the hall. "What do you two rats want now?"

"To talk to our fellow rat and knock some sense into him." Morgead looked at him with steady green eyes while talking.

"I know you're angry at her for what she did. But that doesn't mean you go all 'ice ice baby' on her."

"Ash I thought you were going to say something smart for a change but I lost my hopes at the ice ice baby part."

"Stop joking Quinn."

"Wow thanks to the girl who again broke my heart without getting killed you guys are talking smart. Incredible…."

Ash got irritated now. "Quinn enough of this. You wanna help us or not because I don't think the Rashel who was with us for the past week wasn't our Rashel. She was like some rich bratty kid who will kill you if she doesn't get what she wants?"

"Yeah but if not just forgive her. She wouldn't have said all those things really. She loves you way too much to have said something like that. Sometimes our minds play tricks on us but that's what strong means. To believe in yourself truly and trust your own heart."

"Well you know what you weren't there so you don't know a shit about it." Quinn tried to make look completely like a cold reply and did pretty well at it (obviously he would) but there was a little crack showing him boil underneath. "About hearts Morgead I don't really have one."

"Leave him Morgead." That came from Galen.

"What do you want shifter?"

"For you to stop acting like a bastard and get your ass in this investigation. She's your soulmate not a joke."

"Exactly she's supposedly my soulmate. So I supposedly get to decide whether to care about her or not." Pour holy water over me and just kill me now.

"Oh so now you don't wanna be her soulmate either. Wow Quinn wow. You know what you never deserved her anyways." And Galen started applauding for him.

"And just who are you to decide that. Why do you care about her anyways. She isn't yours."

"News Flash: Keller is mine. And Rashels her sister. It breaks my heart to see Keller so depressed about her sister. Ever since she went missing Keller didn't think right or do anything. There was only one person on her mind and that was Rashel. She'd always be asking me 'is Rashel okay, have you found her', etc etc. Rashel is a wonderful girl. Yeah she was acting weird the past days but its over. Give her a second chance."

"I don't need advice about how to handle my girlfriend from you out of all people."

Ash looked livid. "You know what Quinn I think he's been handling his soulmate better than you have been handling yourself."

"Yeah learn some-"

"I don't give a fuck." And with that he left the hall.

"C'mon guys. Leave him. We have work to do." And so they left on now what was called 'Mission Catseye."

* * *

Oh so obviously Dove came that night to find Rashel gone. She was obviously so very angry that she made a good mess out of the warehouse. But not so obviously did she start acting on Plan B. She was pretty fast at making plans seemingly. But now though she had two tasks. One was to make Quinn fall in love with her again. She saw that he clearly was broken up over the bitch who stole him in the first place. But how was he gonna move on? She still had to work on that.

The second task was to find the bitch and kill her on first sight. She wasn't gonna let fate give her another chance to escape and let her steal her love again. Enough was enough.


	8. Chapter 8

**Exams...please pray that my results will be okay.**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own the Night World...Thierry does.**

Chapter 8

It was sunny the next day and Quinn was thinking about his utterly cold reaction towards Rashel. He knew it wasnt fair or right but what he saw that day, what she said to him he couldnt shrug it off. He wished there was a way to end this all. Sitting near the gates he thought about the good times they had here in circle daybreak. Like the time when they played pranks on Ash and Morgead together or just sit and talk.

"Are you lonely over there?" Quinn looked up to see that it was the same girl who told him that she was Dove. _Was I imagining that it was Dove? She looks just like her..._

"Hey have we met before?"

"No I dont think so." _Thats that. I was just imagening_.

"I was feeling quite lonely."

"Well dont be now. My names Diana."

"Oh, I'm Quinn."

"Lovely to meet you. You look so lost like the only person who trusted you is...gone.'

Quinn started laughing and lokked at her and said " Yeah alot like that. Left me and is gone. I cant even be angry with her properly. I'm so fucked up."

She looked at him with big soft brown eyes. "Maybe I can help you?" putting her hand over his she whispered something, something which may ruin his life.

* * *

Later that day Ronnie was wondering how lucky she was to escape Dove. She was the cruelest witch the witch world could've had and even crueler than Cruela D'vil. But Rashel? She didnt know what she was supposed to do. She overheard Dove talking about the cure but ... she was too afraid to go back and face Dove. Her brother wouldnt let her anyways.

But why do I even care about her? What was she? To me atleast no one. Plus it was against the Law. But still she didnt do a thing for which she was getting whatever she was. She didnt deserve it. She looked outside to see the sunny beach of North California. Well looks like I'll have to make another trip to the desert.

* * *

Diana was amazing. She was alot like Dove, but she was a human so obviously there couldn't really be a connection.

They walked around the city to various places but nowhere near a casino. It was getting late so Quinn offered to drop her home. It was along the outskirts of the desert and they finally found it.

"It was lovely to meet you. I hope we see each other soon, Quinn."

Quinn felt a sharp pain in his chest, but smiled anyways and said "I dont think I could say the same."

Diana frowned and looked almost close to tears."Why?" her voice was quite squeky.

Quinn looked a little taken aback."Well actually talking to you made me feel like I've already met you somewhere. So for me its actually lovely to see you again." grinning in this goofy maniac way.

"Oh you scared me for a minute there. Well do you think we can met again?"

"Maybe I dont know. Lets see if the rivers of our fate meet somewhere in the sea of the future." and with that he left.

Diana felt her heart thump with joy. She was going to explode. Her plan had worked. She murmered "Yes Quinn I love you."

* * *

When he got back, he pretty much ignored everyone. He thought about his day with Diana. He wouldnt see her again even if he wanted to. Quietly he crept near the healing room and saw his Rashel. Or just Rashel would be better. He took her hand and saw that she was getting better.

"Rashel why did you do this to me. I want to be cruel but I cant. I want to believe my eyes but I cant. I want to use my mind but I still cant. I make myself so cold and you...you just melt me as if my coldness means nothing. You've made my situation so hard. You can go off and break my heart and I like a fool cannot do a thing about that. I cant move on I cant stop it. I cant stop my heart from going leaving you. You've so easily stolen it and locked it up and threw the key. But seems like you were able to break my lock and get your heart back. " Tears started flowing out and he almost left the room when he heard a voice, but in his head.

_Quinn help me please only you can._


End file.
